Bleach Part 1:Mistaken Killer
by tommon360
Summary: Your average teenage high schooler has something bizarre happen to him as he learns how to control his new power he has to deal with life being more strange as the days go on can't he just wake up from this crazy dream already
1. Chapter 1

?:Hmph sigh it always feel in complete no matter who's blood I use

The painting board was white for only one spot as the whole board was dark red color in the form of blood as it dripped down on the floor

 **Bleach Part 1:Mistaken Killer**

Orange Haired Girl:Sigh Ichigo is not here today too I really wanted to give him this flan it's strawberry flavored just for him

The girl was feeling really pouty as the flan with a smiley face on it and hearts jiggled around as the girl dropped her head on the desk suddenly a black haired girl picked up the plate with the fresh flan on it making the orange haired girl confused a little

Black Haired Girl:You shouldn't worry about that dumbass after all you'll never get him to notice you he's just that simple minded I'll just eat it instead

Orange Haired Girl:No Tatsuki that's for Ichigo!

As the orange haired girl tried to struggle with Tatsuki to get it back Tatsuki slowly dropped it in her mouth until a amazingly tall boy with black hair that dangled from his head barely above his shoulders grabbed the plate and gave it back to the orange haired girl making her sigh in relief

Black haired boy:Tatsuki you shouldn't bully Orihime like that she worked hard on that plate of flan we made togther

Tatsuki:Hmph I'm only teaching her a lesson

The whole group continued to play around in the classroom before more and more students came as one smaller black haired boy came in and grabbed the taller one from behind

Small black haired boy:Morning my Tsukishima

Tsukishima:Morning my Mizurio

The two boys kissed each other before smiling as they sat down when class started while Orihime had her heads in the clouds still thinking about Ichigo

 **Ichigo POV**

The orange spiky haired boy just sat in the grass while playing on his PS Vita

Orange haired boy:Men today is so boring no bullies to kick the shit out of,school would just make me think more about it,and going back to the house would just make me mad because Uncle will bother me for not going to school for a whole week

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki this whole week has been weird it all started

 **Flashback**

As Ichigo walked down the side walk he felt so hot he knew it would be hot but it was damn near 110 degrees each step he took felt like he was stepping on hot rocks as he stopped to drink some water he brought from the store he saw a ambulance car slash through the streets as it slaughtered all the people on the side walk one of the tires burst from the heat causing it drive out of control as it was about to smash into Ichigo he was just pulled out of the way by a men with a skull for a head that had bull horns and a white ragged long coat as the car smashed into a truck as flames started to ignite while Ichigo ran away from the explosion

 **Flashback Ended**

Ichigo:(Since then that person didn't show his face maybe he is a superhero and he is among one of the citizens hidden or maybe he was the grim reaper himself trying to save me from death...pffffttt hahahahaha yeah like death could ever be on my side)

As Ichigo got up he noticed a couple of school thugs with weapons

Ichigo:Whoo I was starting to think I wouldn't get no action around here

One of the school thugs:You bastard this time we'll get you for sure

As they charged at him Ichigo had a small red aura flare around him until the mysterious man showed again as he charged at the bullies and beat them all in a flash

Ichigo:What the it's you again!Thanks man for saving me last time

The man just stared

Ichigo:Uh so you're just going to stare at me no running away or your welcome

The Man:Your welcome master

Ichigo:Master?Listen you got it all wrong I'm not a martial arts teacher and I certainly don't know you

The Man:No you do I protect you master

Ichigo:I don't need protecting though I'm pretty strong

The Man:Then I'll help protecting you

Ichigo:Just go away you're making me feel weird

The Man:As you wish

The man disappeared in the instant shocking Ichigo

Ichigo:Wha- where did you go

The Man:I'm still here master

The Man flew above Ichigo a little behind his back Ichigo just plopped down giving up on thinking entirely

Ichigo:So you like some spirit or something mister

The Man:I'm apart of you


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo:I need a drink for this.

Ichigo went to the vending machine getting a melon soda with his yen and sitting down drinking it

Ichigo:So you're apart of me correct I can tell you're not lying who knew I had something as scary as you inside me no offense what do you do exactly.

The Man:I can fight people for you and make people fall asleep master.

As the man saw a couple walking togther he just stared at them and they went to sleep as they fell to the ground

Ichigo:Whoa wake them up now!

The Man:I can't wake up what I've already put to sleep at best they will wake up in 37 minutes.

Ichigo:How many people you can do this on?

The Man:I only can do it on one person at a time but they all still remain asleep until they wake up again the distance I can do this for is 55 meters and I can only walk 15 ft away from you master the only way of knowing who to put to sleep who are almost out of my range is by saying the name of who you want me to put to sleep I'm sorry for putting them to sleep I will only do it on your command now Master.

Ichigo:So can things harm you?

The Man:No only others like me can hurt me.

Ichigo:So their other people with abilities like me huh?Well I'm done with my interrogation so what's your name?

The Man:I don't have one only you can give me one master.

Ichigo:A name huh?Hmmm...

Ichigo sat their thinking of something really good long enough for the couple to wake up again and just walk home creeped out a little

Ichigo:I got it!Eclipse Slumber yeah you like it.

Eclipse Slumber:Yes.

Ichigo:Ok great now go back or something I have to get accustomed to this.

Eclipse Slumber:Yes Master.

Eclipse Slumber vanished again no where to be found as Ichigo finally walked home mentally exhausted by his new found power

 **Ichigo's House**

Ichigo walked inside his house to see no one was home as he saw a note

"Dear orange head what the hell are you doing in school I haven't helped with your rent to be missing a week of school go back or else you'll be living on the streets"-With Tough Love Uncle Daizo

Ichigo rented him a small apartment not too far from his school with the help of his Uncle once he turned 16

Ichigo:Damn that stupid old fart he's just gonna cut it off like that sigh all I ask is a good break from all the stupid people who bother me now I have this thing to deal with it sometimes I wish I could live in a world all by myself.

As Ichigo took off his clothes he go into the shower

Ichigo:Hmm oh men my hair has been getting long lately.

As Ichigo kept scrubbing his hair until he felt something a little warm drop on his hand at first he thought it was just the hot water then he felt the drops felt bigger and bigger he took a look at his hand to see it was blood as he slowly looked up he saw a bat like monster with teeth that had arm impaled to one of the teeth Ichigo ran out the shower as the bat chased after him

Ichigo ran out the house naked

Ichigo:What the hell is that thing Eclipse Slumber!

As Eclipse Slumber came out it slashed the monster in half with it's dark claws destroying the monster as it disintegrated into nothing

?:Ho you got a stand too huh?

A young man came out with a weird hair style and a pink man with iron like plating armour

Ichigo:Who the hell are you and what's with your hair

As Ichigo said this he was instantly knocked out

 **Eclipse Slumber:**

 **Destructive Power:A**

 **Speed:A**

 **Range:B**

 **Durability:C**

 **Precision:D**

 **Developmental Potential:B**

 **?**

As Ichigo woke up he was in a strange house

Ichigo:Huh where am I.

?:So you're finally awake you know it's rude to talk about such fabulous hair.

The man combed the big bush of hair with a smile

Ichigo:That thing is seriously weird.

The man attacked again with the pink man behind his back but this time Ichigo was ready and he blocked the attack with Eclipse Slumber only for Eclipse Slumber arm to break a little with a punch as blood gushed out Ichigo's arm strangely broke and bled at the same time

Ichigo:What the hell?!

?:That brings us to our first lesson I see it's your first time using your stand so I guess I'll help out being a senior with a stand helping out a rookie.

Ichigo:Wait who the fuck are you?

?:My name is Josuke Higashikata,as for that thing behind you that's called a stand.

Ichigo:Stand?

Josuke:That's right if that thing takes damage you take damage it is apart of you and your mind after all.

Ichigo just sat their and listened interested in getting to know his power better

Josuke:Only special people can have a stand or it's given to them from a weapon or special thing so kid did you get it from something special?

Josuke got extremly close making Ichigo scoot back fast

Ichigo:It just came to me I don't remember any weapon.

Josuke:Ho such a late bloomer anyways stands always have a special ability for a certain use for instance my Crazy Diamond can heal any wound.

Ichigo's arm was suddenly healed he looked at it amazed

Josuke:So have you given your stand at least a name yet do you even know what ability it has huh?

Ichigo:Sigh my Eclipse Slumber makes people fall asleep

Josuke:Hmph nice well all this stand talk is great and all but I'm going to have to ask you to get the hell out now it's getting late and I want to enjoy my vacation here I'll give you my phone number we can talk more about stands tomorrow but right now I gotta get some sleep or are you using your stand right now?

Ichigo:I'll just go and don't worry my stand knocks you unconscious instantly.

Josuke gave back Ichigo's phone after he put his number in his contacts,Ichigo walked down the stairs and out the door to see it was just now dawn it was so beautiful to see it then he remembered

Ichigo:Fuck I left my house open robbers could have stolen anything!

Ichigo dashed off into a panic trying to figure out how to get back to his house


	3. Chapter 3

As Ichigo hurried up and got dressed for school he couldn't help but feel bad and good luck,good luck because no one took his stuff and bad luck because now he's force to go to school still a little tired as Ichigo walked down the street in his school uniform a brown haired boy charged at him

Brown haired boy:Ichigo !

Ichigo:I don't have time to deal with you shitty pervert!

Ichigo kicked him straight into the trash cans and kept walking as the boy got up he ran up to Ichigo

Brown haired boy:That's not right to do to your fellow peer.

Ichigo:It's your own damn fault Keigo,you're always being weird or pervert and I hate dealing with either let alone both at the same time.

Keigo:Hahaha yeah but all I'm trying to do is get to know ya pal that's what friends do the only one you're open to is Tsukishima.

Ichigo:That's because we're not friends shit head we're classmates nothing more.

Ichigo walked off in a pissed mood as school girls now tried to bother him with treats but like usual he told them to fuck off as he couldn't wait to get to class and take a nap

 **Karukura High School**

As Ichigo walked down the hall to his class he come to realize he was the first one their which made him relieve as he decided to take the necessary time he had to sleep as he got further and further into his sleep he was poked in the head

Ichigo:Leave me the fuck alone.

Orihime:P-Please Ichigo wake up I made you something special

Ichigo:Like I give a shit dumb ass go draw in your coloring book or some-

Ichigo was whacked on the head by a book making him wake up to see it was Tsukishima

Ichigo:Tsukishima what the hell?!

Tsukishima:You shouldn't be so rude especially to people who want to help and care for you.

Ichigo:Tch I can watch my own ass I don't need nobody.

Tsukishima:Just try the damn treat.

Tsukishima shoved a mouthful of flan down Ichigo's mouth

Ichigo:Damn you Tsukishima you poisoned me you damn traitor

Tsukishima:Now what do you say?

Ichigo:It was delicious oribaka!

Orihime:T-thanks!I'll be sure to make some more delicious treats just for you~.

Orihime jumped energetically into her seat drawing her and Ichigo kissing in a srcibbled 1st grader way with hearts on it

Ichigo:(Finally people left me alone to sleep please)

As Ichigo laid his head down he slept through the whole period the teacher was too frightened to do anything knowing last time the delinquent put him in the hospital and got off with only minor charges somehow as the period ended Ichigo walked out the classroom only to be punched by a boy with a mohawk

Mohawk boy:Today is the day I win Ichigo fight me!

Ichigo punched him square in the jaw knocking him out

Ichigo:(The shit I have to deal with it at school)

As Ichigo went to get his bag and finally finish the day of school he saw a man in a jacket with his light black hair combed back

Black haired men:Ichigo Kurosaki interesting...hmph

The man just walked away

Ichigo:That's not creepy whatever.

As Ichigo walked down the street he was confronted by a police car as the man got out of the car his hear was sleeked back to but brown and a unruly brown strip that hanged over his face as he wore a detective out fit

Brown Haired Detective:Good evening Kurosaki?Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo:Yeah that's me.

Brown Haired Detective:Aizen Sosuke I was wondering if you knew anything about the faceless murders in Karukura Town.

Ichigo:(Hmm I wonder if this has something to do with the monster I had fought yesterday what if there more of them?!)No sir I have no suspicions I didn't even know there was a murder going own in such a little town heh.

Aizen:Hmph if you get anything please call my number we have been trying to get the red artist killer for a month now.

After Aizen gave Ichigo his number on a card he got back in his car and drove off

 **Couple minutes Later**

As Ichigo walked under the bridge to get to house he saw Keigo on the other side of the lake under the bridge

Ichigo:What is that idiot up to- ugh!

Ichigo saw Keigo being lifted up by a tall dark skinned man that had his eyes covered by his brown hair and a strange black and red arm that was dug so deep into Keigo's stomach it punctured his stomach as he coughed up blood

Ichigo:Bastard!What the hell do you think you're doing to Keigo!


	4. Chapter 4

As Ichigo shouted the dark skinned man noticed him but just took his other hand out of his pocket and made a gesture to come over

Ichigo:Bastard don't mock me.

Eclipse Slumber:Master I can throw you over their.

Ichigo:Do it!

Eclispe Slumber grabbed Ichigo and threw him over the massive lake with one arm

Ichigo:Eclipse break my fall!

Eclipse Slumber grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and dropped him softly down as Ichigo charged at the man all he did was dodge out the way of Ichigo's punch

Dark Skinned Man:Stop I'm just following orders,I wasn't going to kill him.

Ichigo:Like hell you are Eclipse help me fight this guy!

Eclipse came out and threw a flurry of punches the man could barely dodge as the attacks scraped as the manas he bled a little from scratches all over his body

Dark Skinned Man:That's Enough!

The man stepped back and his weird arm charged up some blue aura

Dark Skinned Man: **Comet Commando Overdrive !**

The man shot a blue aura beam that knocked Ichigo dead on his feet

Dark Skinned Man:You're lucky I only use 10% otherwise you would have a huge whole inside you right now.

Ichigo:Eclipse Slumber,make his limbs go to sleep!

The man fell dead to the floor as his strange arm reverted into a normal arm

Dark Skinned Man:(Why can't I move all I can do is budge!)

Ichigo:I see your a little surprised I would have let your whole body go to sleep but sleep is too good for you piece of shit!

Ichigo stomped on his head and held it there

Ichigo:Now you got to answer my damn questions or suffocate from the dirt,Are you the red artist killer?

Dark Skinned Man:No.

Ichigo:I don't feel no urge to kill from you so you're probably not why did you do that too Keigo you said something about following orders who are you working for?

Dark Skinned Man:I can't tell you.

Ichigo:Well I'll make you tell you piece of-

Keigo:Ichigooooo,please help me.

Ichigo:(Fuck I forgot about Keigo over there I can't play 21 questions with this guy I got to get Keigo to the hospital!)

Ichigo picked Keigo up and carried him on his back

Ichigo:Be lucky I didn't call the cops on you this time do this again and I'll call the cops to report your dead body.

 **Karukura Hospital**

Ichigo left the hospital in his usual mad mood

Ichigo:That idiot will be fine he's just badly injured so they say but that injury was so brutal I'm surprised he was able to talk well now I won't have to worry.

As Ichigo walked he saw Yosuke leaning on a brick wall as he opened his eyes

Yosuke:Yo Ichigo~,I've been waiting for you hehe come on let's talk and walk.

 **10 minutes later**

Yosuke:Sounds interesting haha this is rare for a hamon user to be around.

Ichigo:Hamon?

Yosuke:Yeah I thought my pops was the only one be careful sounds like this dude could even kick my ass your stand is the only thing that saved you.

Ichigo:Yeah.

Yosuke:Anyways Ichigo!I might not know much about Hamon users but I think I should train you to the best of my abilities!It's time for you to train Kurosaki!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo:Huff...Huff.

Ichigo laid they're on the grassy backyard with his shirt off only wearing his jeans

Yosuke:So that's your weakness huh?

Ichigo:What weakness?

Yosuke:When we fought you tried to use your stand's abilities I found two. First your opponent has to keep inside of your stand's narrow eye sight if I move far enough out of his stare the ability doesn't work. Second your stand is completely wide open if your stand is wide open you can basically call yourself wide open it basically gives up it's defensive capabilities for a one hit kill that has a slim to no chance of happening.

Ichigo:I see so basically I should be careful when trying to rely on my stand's abilities.

Yosuke:Bingo it stares for a complete five seconds but those five seconds are all anyone needs to get in a good attack.

Ichigo:Thanks but I also have something to tell you,did you remember that monster yesterday?

Yosuke:Yup I've seen 5 others their easy to kill with my stand but every physical attack I did they phase through they've been popping a lot ever since I visit this town.

Ichigo:I knew their would be more.

Yosuke:Welp better watch out I won't be here much longer since my vacation is almost up.

Ichigo:Damn you're leaving already I was hoping to learn more about what the hell is going on I still don't even know how this stand thing ever came to exist.

Yosuke:I barely know shit about this myself I don't have all the answers you're seeking,relax I still got a solid month under my belt but this is your city to protect not mine I already got one I made that promise to my grandpa.

Ichigo:Sigh I understand bring it on!I'm going to knock that giant rat off your hair!

Yosuke's veins popped out hard all over his forehead

Yosuke:Hmph you really want me to go all out this round Ichigo!

 **Keigo POV**

 **2 Days Later**

Keigo walked out the hospital rubbing his belly

 **Flashback**

Docotor:Your body has made a remarkably recovery from such a dire injury you should get out today try to be more safe and eat soup have to keep it easy for your stomach.

 **Flashback Ended**

Keigo:Man I was sure that I wouldn't make it but Ichigo helped me I gotta thank him once I see him again.

Keigo smiled happily down the street and his smile got even more perverted as he saw a girl running in short jogger shorts they were,you could see the line in her panties Keigo took out his phone and took a pic smiling and happy to have that butt in his gallery he walked happily home

 **Keigo's House**

As soon as Keigo walked in the door he was kicked dead in the face making him roll on the floor by a brown haired girl

Brown Haired Girl:Keigo you bastard how dare you leave me to do all these chores you probably even deserved the injury you freaking pervert!

As the girl shook him around Keigo started foaming at the mouth

Keigo:Mizuho!Plz stop shaking your little brother,this time I might really die.

Mizuho:I don't care you idiot now I'm going out and if this house isn't finished by the time I come back I'll knock you into another month!

Mizuho slammed the door as Keigo just sighed and got to cleaning

 **2 Hours Later**

As Keigo finally got done with the house he remembered all the pervert pics he had on his phone and decided to go in his room. Keigo opened the door to sit on his bed he unlocked his phone and started looking through all his photos he had one of orihime where see drank out of a water bottle and got it on her shirt and uniform making her nipples hard from the cold water thanks to her accident.

Keigo:Man Orihime's tits are nice.

Keigo slowly reached inside his pants to rub he rubbed himself he imagined Orihime and him doing it.

Keigo:Yeah Orihime rub me down there.

As Keigo got into it he heard a loud thump as Keigo scrambled out of bed frantically

Keigo:No Mizuho I'm sorry,I'm not doing anything naughty!

Keigo realized it was coming from downstairs he zipped up his pants and realized it could be a intruder as he grabbed a baseball bat from his closet he slowly walked down stairs not wanting to make noise as he cursed himself every time he made a noise. He realized it was coming from the kitchen as he slowly walked in he saw a little rat standing up on the kitchen sink but it was no ordinary rat as it was enormous roughly the size of a toddler with crazy red eyes and drooled from the mouth as it noticed Keigo it lunged at him. Keigo screamed as he smacked the bat at it only to phase right through the rat as it chewed hard on Keigo's shoulder making Keigo scream a gold aura came out of him then a small miniature lion doll came out smacking the rat away,Keigo just looked at the doll as it beat up the rat till it disintegrated the doll turned around and looked at him.

Keigo:What the?


	6. Chapter 6

As Keigo stood their speechless shaking as the doll got closer to him he crawled backwards until he bumped into a wall as the picture fell on his head knocking him out

 **A couple minutes later**

Mizuho:Keigo wake your stupid ass up!

Mizuho stomped hard on Keigo's crotch as he woke up with a scream

Keigo:What the hell.

Mizuho:That's what I was about to say moron. Why the hell do you have broken plates on the floor and you messed up the family photo.

Keigo:I didn't do that uh there was a giant rat in here and it messed up everything I swear. It even knocked me into the wall how you think I got this bloody shoulder and I'm unconcious.

Mizuho:Ooooh or maybe you were either being to goofy or perverted whatever the case you fell into the plates crash into the photo then the glass cut you as the photo knocked you out and that's how you got unconcious. Honestly I get tired of your lies just get out my face ugh I have to do everything around here.

Keigo just walked upstairs in deep thought

Keigo:(I know what I saw and I got this shoulder to prove it only thing is if I told her that she would have kicked my ass worst what happened to that stupid lion anyways?)

As Keigo opened the door he saw the doll looking at one of the naughty girl magazines Keigo kept in his stash

Keigo:You!

Keigo tried to grab the doll only for it to jump over him

Keigo:Just get the hell out of here already!

The lion doll suddenly disappeared

Keigo:Whoo I'm glad that's over but I wonder how he got here?

The lion sat on Keigo's head in a thinking position before jumping off and writing on some paper. As he was finished he took the paper and gave it to Keigo which shocked him at first knowing the doll was back. He read the message the doll wrote on the paper.

Keigo:Hello my name is Kon and I'm apart of you.

 **Next Morning**

Keigo walked to school confused and frantic wanting to tell what happenend to him he knew the only person close to believing him would be the guy who saved him as he urgently walked to school he saw Ichigo all bandaged up.

Keigo:Ichigo!

Ichigo:Whoa Keigo you're already out of the hospital.

Keigo:Ichigo I know you might not believe me but I have to tell you something.

Ichigo:Uhhh ok go ahead.

Keigo:N-Not here just come with me.

 **Backyard of the School**

Ichigo:So what's up?

Keigo:How should I explain this to where you think I'm not crazy. Umm I've got a lion doll that comes out of my head.

Ichigo:What?

Keigo:Shit that sounded so stupid sigh you won't be able to see it damn this is hard.

Ichigo:(See it what is he talking about?)

Keigo:Welp it's worth a shot!Kon!

Keigo's golden aura flared up again and the lion came out

Ichigo:You're a stand user Keigo?

Keigo:You can actually see it?! I'm not crazy yes! What's a stand user?

Ichigo:I'll tell you all about it after school for now just keep it under wraps got it?

Keigo:Uh yeah.

Ichigo and Keigo walked back to class Ichigo not wanting to talk about stands because he drew so much attention

 **Class 12:15 pm**

As Ichigo sat their at lunch time Keigo couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to Ichigo

Keigo:You can't just keep me hanging like this I want to know how to get rid of this annoying bastard.

Ichigo:You can't it's apart of you.

Keigo:(Terrific)

Ichigo:Just calm down where half way done with school I don't want people to think we're crazy or get suspicious about us-

Orihime hugged Ichigo from behind suffocating him with her large breasts as Keigo breathed heavily like a sex manic with his noise bleeding

Orihime:What are you two talking about~.

Ichigo:Oribaka get the hell off me!I..can't..breathe.

Orihime jumped back completely embarrassed by how much Ichigo was sucked into her chest as her face was completely flushed red

Ichigo:Anyways we were just talking about huh?

A bunny was outside with a sign saying go up to the roof of the school Keigo saw the sign also and he nod his head as Ichigo did the same

Keigo:Hey um listen me and Ichigo were just talking about how great these lunch kit sushi is,we're just gonna go to the bathroom now my orange haired princess we'll be back ok.

As Keigo and Ichigo walked out the class they went to exit as they climbed up the stairs

Keigo:Who do you think this could be Ichigo someone just like us?

Ichigo:If he is I doubt he came just for a friendly hello.(It also could be another member of this organization just like that other bastard I've got to figure who the hell is this group and put a end to this.)

As Ichigo kicked the door open to the roof he saw the same man that visited his school a little while back this time with a giant sword as it rested on his shoulder

Black Haired Men:Oh boy you do not know how hard it is to walk around with this.

Ichigo:You again? I thought something was off about you tell me who you're working for!

Black Haired Men:My my so aggressive alright I'll tell you if you can last long enough.

Ichigo:Kiss my ass! Eclispe Slumber make him go to sleep!

As the stand came out the man disappeared in a instant and got behind Ichigo to slash at him only to leave a huge cut in his school uniform instead

Ichigo:(So fast I totally underestimated how fast he could be with that giant sword he was just joking around. Shit I have still three seconds left before Eclipse can protect me!)

As Ichigo tried to dodge another slice he was sliced in his thigh muscle making him crawl to the floor a little crippled

Black Haired Men:All those injuries you have are making you a little sluggish showing up to fight not at 100 percent,hehe either you're cocky or really dumb!

Ichigo:(Damn still 1 second left this guy is so quick even if Eclipse comes back to me it might be too late dammit!)

As the man was about to finish Ichigo off with the killing blow the man was kicked back by Keigo as Keigo got into stance

Ichigo:Keigo what the hell do you think you're doing get out of there

The man went to slice him only for the slice not even cut him a little as both Ichigo and the man were shocked

Keigo:You seem surprised I'll explain than my stand can give me any properties I want to once Kon bites me!

 **Kon**

 **Destructive Power:D**

 **Speed:B**

 **Range:C**

 **Durability:A**

 **Precision:B**

 **Developmental Potential:C**


	7. Chapter 7

Keigo:This is our special move layer wearer!

The man stepped back but Kon lunged at the giant sword and bit into it making it turn into smoke

Keigo:I can control what properities it keeps and what it doesn't for instance.

The men tried to punch Keigo with green static around his hand only for it to be blocked by the smoke

Keigo:Your sword still is dense as ever though.

The Black Haired Men:I see.

Keigo:(If Kon bites me and their is a substance nearby with the same property I turned myself into steel so there must be real good steel around for that sword not even nick me but I couldn't make water out of thin air if I was in the dessert.)

The man just laughed and his whole body was filled with green static

The Black Haired Man:I guess I'll step this up a notch. **Emerald Overdrive !**

The handle of the giant sword flared up with green as the blade of sword was no more a green light beam sword came out the handle

Ichigo:Tch raar!

Eclipse Slumber charged at as they both clashed they fought in the air the man danced around Eclipse by jumping off the air itself

Keigo:I'll fight too!

Kon bit into the floor making a chunk of the roof float in the air as he surfed towards the man,the man was starting to get overwhelmed as he pulled away and fell back to the roof

The Black Haired Man:Alright you got me I'll tell you.

Ichigo pulled his stand back but still was on the defensive while Keigo hopped down

The Black Haired Man:My name is Ginjo and I'm the leader of the organization.

Ichigo:So if we defeat you then you'll stop you're the Red Artist Killer aren't you? It's not just one person it's several.

Ginjo:Now hold on don't just jump to random conclusions it seems we have a common goal our organization is called Xcution. We have reason to believe the killer is a stand user like you two his stand ability seems to be able to manipulate people's minds we have come to three culprits Uryu Ishida,Urahara Kisuke,and Aizen Sosuke. Tell me do you know of anyone of them?

Ichigo:That detective it can't be. (But now I think about it if he is the one working on the case he could cover his tracks and kill anyone with information)

Ginjo:Here's my card I didn't want to kill either of you neither did my employee he was just unlocking your friend's stand power with his arm the culprit mostly comes out to kill other stand users feeling them as a threat.

Ichigo:So you were just going to use Keigo as bait.

Ginjo:Yeah sorry about that but we were desperate we wouldn't let him die. Here's my card.

As Ginjo threw his card Ichigo caught it and crumbled it in his hands

Ichigo:Thanks but no thanks we are on the same side but don't think for a second I would join your shitty organization just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours come on Keigo.

Keigo:Actually I wanna go with them.

Ichigo:What? Do you realize how they almost killed you?!

Keigo:I realize but the more people we got the better we stand a chance and I wonder how did he do that move it doesn't look like a stand ability. Can you teach me?

Ginjo:Sure can.

Ichigo:Do what you want.

Ichigo walked down the stairs of the exit pissed as he could be

Keigo:Come on Ichigo.

Ginjo:Don't worry he'll come around,welcome to Xcution kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo:I need to find those people that Ginjo said Urahara,Uryu,and Aizen yeah.

As Ichigo walked down the steps he saw Orihime

Orihime:Hey what's going on Ichigo!

Ichigo:Get out of my way!

Ichigo shoved Orihime to the wall out the way making her teary eyed Ichigo saw this and decided just to sigh and just grabbed her arm

Ichigo:Hey sorry it's nothing against you I'm just having a rough time right now.

Orihime:I-I understand where is Keigo is he up there?

Ichigo grabbed her frantically not wanting her to get caught up in this too she was confused by this

Ichigo:Listen just don't go up there for right now hey let's finish up school we can talk.

Orihime:(What?Ichigo wants to talk to me! I'm so glad I knew he was sweet on the inside!). Ok Ichigo!

 **Orihime's House**

Ichigo walked home with Orihime as they talked and laughed

Ichigo:Welp so this is your house right it's nice to talk with you see ya.

Orihime:Wha-,you sure you don't want to come inside?

Ichigo:Yeah sorry I have to really go do something uh don't worry I'll talk to you later.(Man ugh I hate talking like this I only wanted to comfort her because I felt guilty whatever.)

Orihime was a little disappointed that Ichigo didn't want to come in but still excited for the first time Ichigo talked to her as she rushed into her apartment house

 **Orihime POV**

As Orihime walked inside she picked up a picture of a black haired dude with similarities to her as she kissed the picture and got on her knees and prayed

Orihime:Love you big brother.

Orihime walked into the kitchen to make some tea as she wanted to relax before doing her homework as she put the teapot on the stove it slowly boiled she danced around for a little bit before she heard the the teapot whistle loudly as she liked her tea super hot she poured it in a glass cup but the tea accidentally splashed on her hand

Orihime:Yowch!

Orihime knocked over the glass cup breaking the glass and the tea splashing it every where as she hopped back nervously not wanting to be burnt more

Orhime:Damn! I'm so clumsy sometimes that's the 3rd time I broke it. Welp time to get to cleaning up Sealed Hole!

Orihime had a blue aura come out of her and then a tall skinny orange man with a very skinny body as he wore a ragged hood covering his face and most of his body as he seemed to have no arms

Orihime:Reject time 5 seconds on that cup.

As she pointed at the broken glass a snowflake mark appeared on the shard the man nod his head as the glass suddenly fixed itself and pulled back onto the counter even returning to the same temperature as she sipped out of it a little

Orihime:Ah so refreshing!

My name is Orihime Inoue. I've come to realize I have a special power and I don't know where it came from. Maybe I was born with it or maybe this is my brother standing by my side helping me such a beautiful thought to me~. I've come to realize this power when I was 10 it happened at the funeral as I cried over my brother's funeral a man appeared by me and just sat by me. I wanted him to leave me alone but it just kept saying I'm your friend. I could reject any aspect of anything. I want to tell people but then people will think I'm crazier for now I'm just going to keep this secret under wraps until I have the guts to tell Tatsuki.

 **Ichigo POV**

As Ichigo walked into the police station he looked at the officer at the desk

Police Officer:Can I help you?

Ichigo:Yes I would like to speak to detective Aizen.

Aizen put his hand on Ichigo shoulder

Aizen:My shift just ended why don't we talk at my house.


End file.
